


Strangers

by BlackSparrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curiosity, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mentions Stiles/strangers - Freeform, My first Teen Wolf fic, Promiscuous Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2015, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Will add more tags when needed, Work In Progress, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparrows/pseuds/BlackSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Realistically if the stupidly hot bartender hadn't mentioned the newest regular and his "round perky arse" then Derek wouldn't have known of the allure of the club's new regular"</p><p>(I'm sorry, completion is slow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

It wasn't early when Derek woke up, in fact it was very late which seemed to have become normal over the past few months (3 months, 2 weeks and 5 days.. not that he's counting). Ever since Derek's curiosity (he refuses to admit it's an obsession) towards Stiles' night adventures began, Derek began staying out late at The Jungle until the early hours of the morning.

Stiles was a teenager after all, so why not go out and party all night long, falling asleep with a different person every night - maybe not even making it home but rather to a dark corner on the side of the dance floor, a toilet stall or dark alley way. It wasn't any of Derek's business, at least that is what Scott, Erica, Isaac and basically everyone says whenever the subject is brought up. With Stiles not being present for such conversations because Derek refuses to comment when he is, but really that's only because Stiles knows Derek visits The Jungle every night and has done since before Stiles ever did, and Derek would rather if no one knew that and he worries Stiles may mention it. He's glad Stiles hasn't mentioned it or told anyone, and if he did well no one has said anything.

Of course Stiles is not to know that Derek had hardly gone to The Jungle until he discovered Stiles did too, Derek practically altered his schedule of brooding, running and occasionally dragging himself to be social to fit around his new curiosity. Nor is Stiles to know that the reason for Derek's sudden nightly appearances is so he could look out for the sheriff's kid. Stiles is new to the night time lifestyle of clubbing and hook ups, so really Derek is just hanging around to protect him. He couldn't exactly just sit at home knowing that Stiles could be roofied, kidnapped and left for dead in a ditch, with the kids luck it's bond to happen, and especially with Stiles' growing reputation. It can't belong until a boyfriend or girlfriend of someone Stiles has got off with comes looking for revenge against Stiles.

It wasn't entirely his fault, at least not to begin with, Derek could probably stretch as far to blame the Argents for all of this. Had they not shown up Scott wouldn't have fallen in love with Allison and maybe Stiles wouldn't have sought out to fill the void that appeared when his best mate was in love and Stiles well wasn't, at least not to someone who did so in returned.

Or really Derek could blame Stiles for deciding to stop waiting around for someone to show up and fall in love with him, like Allison had done with Scott. If only Stiles had remained the scrawny 16 years old he first met in the preserve, then he wouldn't have sought out affection in strangers and invaded Derek's secret spot where he goes to do the same.

More realistically if the stupidly hot bartender hadn't mentioned the newest regular and his "round perky arse" then Derek wouldn't have known of the allure of the club's new regular. Nor would he have noticed Stiles and the way he seems to thrive in the heat of the dance floor, grabbing the hottest and closest guy or girl. Derek figures he would have been better off being oblivious to the fact that underneath Stiles' awkward, witty and hyperactive exterior laid a promiscuous and confident persona that had him gradually becoming known for his talented hands and tongue (Derek definitely could have gone without knowing the depths of Stiles' new experiences but people talk). Derek certainly wouldn't have noticed Stiles leaning forward to whisper in that persons ear while running his hand up and down their body, and then dragging them away from the dance floor to some dark corner, empty toilet stall or even out the door and home. And Derek knows for sure that Stiles has had his way with strangers in these places, can smell the aftermath that seems to remain behind even after couple of days, despite the excessive amount of other scents that fill The Jungle and merge with the remains of Stiles' scent (but maybe Derek just spends to much energy seeking out that rich scent that is Stiles).

But really the most important thing Derek could have gone his whole life without knowing is that Stiles' never kisses on the mouth, at least from what he's heard. Derek just hopes it's Stiles' way of staying safe, protecting himself against STIs and potential dark magic, because Stiles mentioned before about curses being placed through kissing. Derek hopes it's not another reason because the alternative it's too emotionally draining and shouldn't effect Derek in the way that it does.

So Derek woke up late like he had done nearly every day for the past few months, the only odd part was that he was not naturally awoken by himself, nor was he awoken by his alarm. Today was different, he was awoken by noises coming from his kitchen. Clearing the sleep fog Derek listened out and recognised the rapid heart rate coming from within the loft.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek (and Teen Wolf) fic.  
> Please be patient with me and thank you for reading.


End file.
